


Bayonetta fucks the Smash universe.  Pt. 1

by MeadowJ1



Series: Bayonetta fucks the smash universe [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowJ1/pseuds/MeadowJ1
Summary: Bayonetta makes her way through the smash bros roster in multiple kinds of sexual encounters.  Showing them the true joy in "smashing" together.





	Bayonetta fucks the Smash universe.  Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: There will be a few differences in this than the smash roster. Zero suit samus and regular suit samus will be one person of course. And I'm considering have both Robin and Corrin be Futanari to combine both male and female characters. Also, not sure yet If i'm going to add the male pokemon trainer to the next chapter or not. Anyway, let me know what you think of this first chapter. I'm itching to start working on the next, but if this needs work, please let me know. Thanks

Bayonetta walked down the corridors of the smash area. Here she was again. Dragged out of her world, by some cosmic force...those “master hands”, whatever they were. She honestly didn’t mind it last time. She pushed herself to her limits battling against these other contestants. All of them strong, and beautiful in their own way. From the adorable boyish charm of pit, to the graceful, delicate frame of Rosalina, to the grizzled tough bodies of Ryu and Samus. She found all of them wonderfully attractive. And while she was here, she was going to enjoy seducing them all. She couldn’t wait to suck and fuck her way through all the combatants and give those Master Hands a different kind of show. 

But her first stop was the psychic pokemon Mewtwo. She knew he would be alone and brooding somewhere private. Knowing him, he would be somewhere on the upper floors with a view. He always has a thing for gazing out onto the world, probably thinking about being in control of it all someday, she thought with a giggle. Making her way to the upper most floor she was thinking what would be the most successful way to seduce him? She knew he was powerful, so should she try and ask for a contest against him? mmmm...maybe, but his competitive side might be strong. Too strong to be seduced during a contest of strength. Should she dominate him? Pin him down with her magic, and make him her sex slave? Another tasty thought, but he would rebel immediately against that. Humans have always tried to control him and he was too powerful for that anyway. She needed to get him to think he could get away with anything. And to do that he needed to think he was in control. 

Readying herself for his hypnosis eyes, she entered the room. Sure enough, there he was, by the corner window. Turning his head Mewtwo stared at his visitor. “what do you want?” He asked coldly. “Maybe I just wanted to keep you company.” She teased. Floating over to her he stared right in her eyes. “one chance or I’ll make you leave after I humiliate you.” She knew what was coming next “aww. I just wanted some fun”. With that, Mewtwos eyes glowed and she could felt the power behind them. Making her legs go weak and she slackened her stance and made her face go blank. Hopefully her act will convince him. Holding her face in his hand he examined her closely. “Will you obey my commands”? He asked. “Yes, any command. I will serve you”. He grinned. Foolish human, Acting all haughty before him. She forgot who he was. He would humiliate her. But how? She was always trying to be a temptress with the others. But what if they saw her with a pokemon? That might spoil the womans high and mighty stature. “Take off your clothes” he ordered. Smoothly her gloved hands unzipped and unstrapped. each article of clothing dropping to the floor. Til she stood there in wearing nothing but her glasses. 

Cupping one of her large breasts in his hand he smiled and squeezed it. Her body was almost designed to seduce. All those shapely curves. Those seductive lips. His hands explored more of her. “Tell me, is this embarrassing for you?” He asked. “Yes”, she made herself blush. Feeling a wave of heat move through him, his cock started to emerge from it’s sheath. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her lips against his. Her hands immediately found their way to his cock and started stroking it as his tongue worked his way into her mouth. After several seconds he pushed back slowly and stood before her.

“oooh my” she cooed. “Such a impressive display”. His member now fully erect in front of her. It was about as thick as two of his bulbous fingers together. And it’s 8 inch length smoothly curved upwards, prominently showing several bumped ridges along the underside. She couldn’t wait to have it inside her. “Is this what you wanted human?” he asked. “oh yes.” she said licking her lips. “Show me what you can do with it.” he demanded. Bayonetta immediately dropped to her knees in front of the mighty pokemon. Sliding her tongue along the length of his member, sending a jolt of pleasure up mewtwo, all the way to his tail. She rolled her tongue across his thick head, then along the underside of his shaft, down every bump. After getting his entire length nice and wet she opened her mouth wide she took his head into her mouth and suckied his cock. What a wonderful cock. Her pussy needed to be filled with it. Her hand furiously worked between her legs and she continued to service him with her mouth.

Mewtwo moved his hands to grab ahold of Bayonettas head as it bobbed up his thick purple and grey shaft. “What human would willingly submit themselves to his control?” He thought to himself. Humans were always trying to control him and prove their strength over him. He had seen her fight and knew she was strong. Yet here she was, allowing herself to be made to be put down on her knees in front of him, worshiping his cock with her mouth. Can all humans be made to do this? Was this his real power over them? The thought of dominating all the humans in this way filled him with such lust and power that it overcame him. His cock was feeling harder than any steel type. He needed to breed this human. Make her beg for his mighty shaft inside her! He should do this to all humans! He sharply stopped thrusting and pulled out of her mouth. “Aww” She pouted. “Have I not pleased the ultimate lifeform correctly?” she asked. He said nothing. But pulled her up with his telekinesis spun her around on her stomach, and pushed her down to her hands and knees. Before she could blink he was behind her, holding her hips tight he said, “now you will beg!” Then he pushed his entire length into her in one hard push. Even being as wet as she was she still let out a gasp of surprise as his thickness spread her wide and the ridges sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. 

By Gods! This is what she needed. How long had he been hiding such a gift away? Her inner walls gripped his impressive girth tightly. And those round ridges on his cock were wonderful. Rubbing against her in just the right spot. His thrusts were deep and rhythmical. With each thrust building up her much needed climax. “Oh!..Yes!...Fuck!...Harder! PLEASE!” She yelled out as her craving started building more. “Show me the power of the ultimate lifeforms cock!” She was ravenous now, bucking back against each of his thrusts. He couldn’t contain himself much more. “Oh! FUCK YES!...CUMMMING! Bayonetta squealed. Her cries and clenching pussy sent him over the edge. He held her against him, so that each spurt of warm thick cum went deep inside her. Each stayed there, panting hard. Until Mewtwo pulled out slowly and sat down next to her. On shaky legs bayonetta started to dress herself. “You wont need those.” Mewtwo said with a firm force. “Sorry sweety. She winked. I can’t walk around naked now can I?” His eyes widened.

“You never were under my control were you?” He asked. Bayonetta smirked. “Found me out did you? You should have guessed I could protect myself from your hypnosis.” she said mockingly as she slowly got dressed again. Mewtwo scowled. “I do not like being lied to.” He said sulkily. “What was this all for then!? Some sick test to get some of my dna?!” Bayonetta let out a boisterous laugh. surprising him. “oh honey don’t you know? Deep down, Everyone loves to mate. Humans, aliens, animals, and even pokemon” she said with a wink. “I just needed a good fucking, but I knew tricking you was the only way. But I think I have a way to make it up to you.” She walked over to him and caressed the side of his face. “I can get you another female to truly dominate.” She offered. “Like who?” He scoffed. One of those brainless flowery princesses?” She chuckled. “And insult your power? Of course not. I was thinking of someone who’s tried to capture you before.” He suddenly perked up then. “The female pokemon trainer?” She grinned. “oh yes. Why don’t we show her and her pokemon who’s really in charge? How about we show her who's the one that should be taking orders from whom?” After looking Baynoetta up and down again, he slowly nodded. “Agreed.” He said. “I will wait here for your return.” “I’ll see you real soon” She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, “Master” she teased with a smile and wink. And with that, her shapely long legs carried her out of the room and in search of the pokemon trainer. Turning that young pokemon champion into a shameless poke-slut was going to be exciting.


End file.
